<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双重星（Double Star） by light_and_warm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612584">双重星（Double Star）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm'>light_and_warm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco-原著向长篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*蛇哈设定，时间线从四年级开始，跟着原著走<br/>*长篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco-原著向长篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利一推开寝室的门，一只架在门板上的盆子掉了下来，里面装着的刺刺球落了他一身。部分沾在他的衣服和裤子上，还有几个溜进了他的领口内，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>“妈的，德拉科·马尔福！”他忍不住骂了出来，开始拍打身上的刺刺球。这是他们上个星期在草药课上新学的一种植物，它的果实是球形的，上面长满了尖锐的刺。哈利向右走了一步，结果踩到了掉在地上的一个刺刺球，它一下子爆开来，溅出粘稠的红色果汁，他差点滑一跤。<br/>“他不在这儿。”旁边的深绿色床帘拉开了，布雷斯探出头来，说道。<br/>“我是说，这玩意儿一定是他放的。”哈利拔下扎在鞋底的、被踩扁的刺刺球，将它扔进了垃圾桶。他抬起头，布雷斯依然在看他，仿佛要从他身上找到什么。<br/>“你有问题要问我吗？”哈利问道，抖着自己的外套，有一个刺刺球似乎卡在了上面，怎么也抖不下来。<br/>“噢，不是，”布雷斯说道，目光移向哈利的背后，“我以为你身上应该有一面旗什么的。”<br/>“一面什么？”<br/>“旗帜，斯莱特林院旗。”<br/>“为什么我要披这个？”<br/>“他们现在叫你斯莱特林之星——”<br/>哈利的动作停了下来。“马尔福教你的说辞，是不是？”他看着他，“他在哪儿？”<br/>“他出去了。”<br/>“他不可能出去，”哈利说道，看向地上的盆子，“不然这东西是怎么放上去的？”<br/>“漂浮咒。”<br/>“好吧，我差点忘了他是巫师，”哈利抽出魔杖，指着地上的刺刺球和冒泡的红色汁水，“清理一空！”<br/>“显然，你也忘了你是巫师。”<br/>“我被一群人包围着，在空中抛来抛去，头有点晕，”哈利脱下外套，将最后一个刺刺球摘下来，扔进垃圾桶，“他们喊着一些口号，特别蠢的那些……高尔和克拉布也不在？”<br/>“不在，”布雷斯说道，“我想你知道为什么。”<br/>他们对视了几秒，哈利一把将魔杖塞回裤兜，大声说道：“听着，这不是我的错，明白吗？不是我想参加比赛的，我根本什么也不知道，我没有把纸条扔进火焰杯里！”<br/>“你不应该对我说这个，”布雷斯冷冷地说道，“你应该对马尔福说。”<br/>“所以他在哪儿？”哈利的火气上来了，“我猜他不可能在夜游吧，现在已经宵禁了。”<br/>“我不清楚他在哪儿。但很显然，他不想看到你。”<br/>“我会找他算账，”哈利说道，走向床铺，在床边坐下，踢掉鞋子，“祝他做个美梦。”<br/>“他还给你起了个外号，叫黑暗之星，”布雷斯说道，“他说，你一定会用黑魔法打败对手的。”<br/>“谢谢他的好意，”哈利咬牙切齿地说道，“帮我转告他，我给他留了一面斯莱特林院旗，用来给他当床单。”<br/>布雷斯耸耸肩，缩回床帘后。外面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，哈利拉上了床帘。布雷斯回过头，看向坐在他床铺角落的德拉科，后者正瞪着眼睛看着他，他们对视了一会儿，布雷斯做了一个“请”的手势，德拉科摇头，用口型骂了句脏话。<br/>“波特是一个自大的混蛋，”布雷斯勉强从他的口型中判断出了这句话，“我一定要揍他。”<br/>“很好，我支持，但不要牵连我，”布雷斯用同样的方式回复道，“现在你能下去了吗？”<br/>德拉科朝他比了个粗鲁的手势，白了他一眼，无声无息地从床上爬下来。他蹑手蹑脚地走到自己床边，回头看了一眼哈利的床帘，它忽然动了一下，德拉科的手飞快地移向口袋，但他及时控制住了。<br/>操他妈的波特，他想，真是好极了。</p><p>在这个学期开学之前，德拉科就从卢修斯那儿得知霍格沃茨这个学期将会举办三强争霸赛。自从上次比赛发生严重事故后，三强争霸赛已经近百年没有举办过了，卢修斯从魔法部的熟人那儿打听到，为了筹备这场比赛，魔法部采取了最严密的防护措施，以确保学生们的安全。<br/>“他们只允许成年的学生参加比赛，”他的父亲说道，“这次的评委有克劳奇，还有那个巴格曼……”<br/>“那个头脑简单的体育运动司司长？”<br/>“我没教你说这种话，德拉科。”<br/>德拉科撇了撇嘴，事实上，卢修斯曾多次在他和纳西莎面前评价卢多·巴格曼是个不着调的家伙，经常把事情搞砸。但因为他人缘非常好，最后总能摆平。<br/>德拉科第一时间把这件事写信告诉了哈利，为了炫耀他的消息是多么灵通。当然，他在信中轻描淡写地提了一笔，邀请哈利和他一起去观看魁地奇世界杯，卢修斯已经从巴格曼那儿拿到了票。<br/>“……如果你不来的话，我们就只能把票送给诺特了。他上个星期还求我给他弄一张来呢。”德拉科在信中这样写道。<br/>哈利的回信很快就到了。他在信中告诉他，他说服了他讨人厌的姨夫和姨妈，可以和他一起去。“我吓唬他们，我在和小天狼星通信，他们还以为他是通缉犯呢。你们过来的时候不要用飞路粉，他们把壁炉堵住了。”<br/>他们认真地商讨了一番，最后德拉科和卢修斯是亲自来女贞路将哈利接走的。哈利发现了一个非常有趣的现象，当弗农姨夫遇到一个看起来比他更坏、更富有的家伙时，他就忽然知道该讲礼貌了。<br/>这场魁地奇比赛非常精彩，但对于哈利来说，最精彩的部分并不是比赛本身。比赛结束后，他们离开场地，沿着漆黑的树林往回走时，哈利听见远处的林子里传来低低的说话声，似乎有人正在策划着什么。半夜，他被德拉科摇醒了，意外地发现帐篷外吵吵嚷嚷，有很多人在跑来跑去、大吵大闹。他们换上衣服，离开帐篷四处张望，跟着人群往前跑，发现树林的中央围着一群穿着黑袍、戴着面具的巫师，他们高举着魔杖，仿佛正指着什么。哈利抬起头，天空中浮着三个麻瓜，他们穿着睡衣，正旋转着，看起来像被操纵的布偶玩具。<br/>“真恶心，”哈利皱起了眉头，他摸向口袋，发现自己没带魔杖，“你别告诉我，你爸爸就在里面。”<br/>“不许你说我爸爸恶心。”德拉科瞪了他一眼。夜晚的风很冷，他哆嗦着抱紧手臂。<br/>“也就是说，他确实在里面？”<br/>“我不知道。”<br/>“你显然知道。”<br/>“你在责怪我吗？”德拉科看向他，声音变尖了，“我请你过来看比赛，不然你觉得你能坐上那么好的位置？”<br/>“我感谢你的票，但这是两回事。”哈利说道。旁边的帐篷里又跑出了两个人，一脸震惊地看着那群没有脸的黑袍人。<br/>“我不懂，波特，你为什么要这么护着这些麻瓜，”德拉科压低了声音对他吼道，“你的那些麻瓜亲戚，他们都是怎么对你的，我上次看得一清二楚！”<br/>“事实上，你看见的还是冰山一角。他们强迫我节食已经一个月了，就因为他们把自己的儿子喂成了一只幼鲸。”<br/>“什么？你应该告诉我这件事，我可以给你寄点吃的。之前我爸爸从埃及带回来的巧克力还有一大罐呢。”<br/>“不，呃，我是说，我能解决。我的意思是，我的姨夫姨妈非常糟糕，我没见过比他们更糟糕的麻瓜，”哈利摸了摸鼻子，“如果给我一个机会，我可能也会想给他们一点颜色瞧瞧——如果不是在校外不能使用魔法，我也许已经做了——但这不代表我会认可这种行为，”他指着天上的那三个麻瓜，声音变得有些古怪，“他们没做错什么。他们在这里做生意，给我们提供便利，既没有把别人关在碗柜里，也没有让你假装成少年犯。哦，唯一的错误可能就是——因为他们是麻瓜吧。”<br/>他们互相瞪了一会儿，在此期间一直有人从他们身后跑过。德拉科后退了一步，他把手臂抱得更紧了。<br/>“你又开始发疯了，”他说道，“我建议我们回帐篷里去。”<br/>“我没有发疯。我和你讲不通。”哈利摇了摇头，转身往回走，德拉科跟在他背后。但没走几步，他们就停了下来。<br/>树林中有东西一闪，一束绿油油的光升了起来，在半空中形成一个醒目的形状——一个巨大的、由绿色十字组成的骷髅头，骷髅头口中吐出了一条弯曲的蛇。几个女巫指着它尖叫起来，面露惊慌。哈利感觉到自己的手臂一下子被抓住了，他转过头，德拉科面色惨白，脸颊被映成了绿色。<br/>“黑魔标记，”他颤抖着说道，“我要去告诉我爸爸。”<br/>那个黑魔标记到底是谁发射的，到最后也没有人知道。魔法部封锁了树林，进行了一番搜寻，但毫无所获，罪魁祸首也许已经提前幻影移形离开了。从哈利偷听到的信息来看，这件事与卢修斯无关，或者说，他对此感到烦躁，他甚至有些害怕这个标记。<br/>卢修斯是食死徒，这毋庸置疑，虽然他在战后声称自己中了夺魂咒，逃过了审判，但哈利很清楚他非常认可伏地魔推崇的那一套理念，这从德拉科身上就能看出来。这个男孩从小就在巫师至上主义和麻瓜歧视的教育中长大，在这方面他们没法谈，聊上几句就要吵架。而在其他方面，只要哈利能忍受他的脾气——这一点他在和达利的长期共处中得到了训练——他们就还能继续交往。<br/>但随着伤疤疼痛的加剧，哈利不得不开始考虑另一件事情，那就是黑魔王的归来以及马尔福的立场。他相信德拉科也很清楚这件事，这三年里，他也和那个逐渐强壮起来的影子见过面。在厄里斯魔镜前，他们都看到了长在奇洛后脑上的东西。而这些天来，他的伤疤越来越痛，有时候甚至开始做一些古怪的梦，比如前几天，他梦见伏地魔杀死了一个麻瓜，而逃走的小矮星彼得就在他旁边，他们计划着要谋杀他。出于某些考虑，他没有把这个梦告诉德拉科，而是写了封信给小天狼星。<br/>他并不是不相信德拉科，但某些时候，哈利确实会怀疑当初分院帽的选择。他怀疑那是一个不好玩的玩笑，因为一念之差，他被分到了这个不属于他的地方，他和这群人格格不入。在一年级的时候，哈利基本上不和他们坐在一起，宁愿和其他学院的同学扎堆。<br/>第二天早晨，他们早早地起床，收拾好行李，德拉科边打哈欠边抱怨昨晚糟糕的睡眠。哈利沉默地看着那两人的身影，内心空空的，步伐沉重，有些茫然。已经越来越近了，他即将要做出选择……他的选择是什么？有许多事情会发生改变，那是他不愿意看到的……那么德拉科呢？他是怎么想的？<br/>哈利没有问，仿佛只要不说出口，他就还能维持这个假象。他们回到马尔福庄园，没过多久，霍格沃茨便开学了。哈利很快就没有心思再考虑这件事，因为整个学校的人都在讨论三强争霸赛，讨论另外两所魔法学校，德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿，讨论比赛项目。德拉科又成为了斯莱特林休息室里的主角，他每天都要吹嘘自己差点就去德姆斯特朗上学了。<br/>“我爸爸认真地考虑过这件事，德姆斯特朗那儿教授黑魔法，而不是没用的黑魔法防御术。他和他们的校长很熟，只要一句话，我就能去那里读书。”他靠在休息室的沙发里，得意洋洋地说道。一群同学围在他身边，潘西看起来恨不得要贴到他身上。哈利从德拉科身后走过的时候翻了个白眼。<br/>“那你后来为什么没去那儿？”<br/>“哦，我妈妈嫌那里太远了。”<br/>“德姆斯特朗在哪里？”一个低年级男生问道。<br/>“我猜是北欧那一块。我听我爸爸说，他们都穿着毛皮斗篷。”<br/>这些故事哈利早就听德拉科说过上百次了，他离开休息室，回到寝室。只有西奥多·诺特的床帘是敞开的，亮着灯，其他人都不在。哈利和他打了个招呼，后者几乎看不见地点了点头。<br/>“你打算参加吗？”诺特忽然问道。哈利一愣，摇了摇头。<br/>“只有成年学生才能参加。”<br/>“马尔福说的？”<br/>“对，他爸爸告诉他的。”<br/>“他爸爸什么事都能做到，是不是？”<br/>“或许吧。”哈利耸耸肩。<br/>“我听说他们也送了你一张世界杯球票。”诺特说道。哈利敏锐地捕捉到了其中的重点。<br/>“马尔福也给你送了？”<br/>诺特没回答，一副理所应当的表情。哈利想起德拉科当初在信里写的话，在心里暗暗诅咒了一句。</p><p>然而，后面发生的事超出了哈利的预料，应该说，超出了所有人的预料。<br/>德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生很快就来了，学校里被打扫得干干净净，换上了新的地毯和装饰。晚宴开始后，德姆斯特朗在斯莱特林的餐桌落座，德拉科迫不及待地凑过去和克鲁姆套近乎，他是世界级的魁地奇队员，在刚刚结束的世界杯中拿到了金色飞贼。哈利也很尊敬他，但现在他对桌上丰盛的美食更感兴趣。<br/>正如德拉科之前所说，三强争霸赛只允许成年的学生参加，邓布利多在火焰杯外面设置了一条年龄线，只有合格的学生才能跨越。想要参加比赛的学生需要在一天之内将写着自己名字和学校的纸条扔进火焰杯内，在第二天的晚上，火焰杯将会选出参赛的勇士。<br/>布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生很快就将自己的纸条投进了火焰杯，霍格沃茨也有不少学生跃跃欲试，格兰芬多的乔治、弗雷德和李偷偷用了增龄剂，想蒙混过关，结果被邓布利多设置的魔法弹了出去，还长出了胡子。<br/>“他们都认为塞德里克会是霍格沃茨的勇士，”在餐桌上，德拉科对哈利说道，“就是赫奇帕奇的那个奶油小生，我指给你看——看那儿，就是他。”<br/>“呃，我知道他，”哈利顺着德拉科的手势看了一眼，塞德里克正在低头切牛排，“我和他打过魁地奇。”<br/>“哦，我想起来了，你被摄魂怪吓得掉下扫帚的那次。”德拉科说道，笑了起来，哈利没有理他。<br/>“我们学院的沃林斯也把纸条投进去了，”过了一会儿，德拉科又说道，他戳了哈利一下，“你觉得他会被选中吗？”<br/>“很难说，”哈利委婉地说道，“火焰杯可能不会觉得块头大就能当勇士。”<br/>无论如何，时间过得飞快，一瞬间就到了晚上。所有人都聚集在热闹的礼堂里，周围充斥着一种期待、紧张又狂热的气氛，所有人都在激烈地讨论着可能的勇士人员，或者盯着礼堂里的那只火焰杯发呆。万圣节晚宴显得格外漫长，也许是出于对结果的期待，也许是因为这两天都有丰盛的宴会，哈利对桌上的食物没那么有兴趣了。德拉科也是如此，他忙着观察其他人的表情，然后兴致勃勃地向哈利汇报。<br/>不知过了多久，桌子上的金盘子终于又恢复到一尘不染的状态。四周的讨论声忽然响亮了许多，随着邓布利多站起身，礼堂里又变得鸦雀无声。<br/>“好了，高脚杯就要做出决定了，”邓布利多说道，“我估计还需要一分钟。听着，勇士的名字被宣布后，我希望他们走到礼堂顶端，再沿着教工桌子走过去，进入隔壁的那个房间——”他指了指教工桌子后面的那扇门，“——他们将在那里得到初步指导。”<br/>他抽出魔杖，大幅度地挥动，除了南瓜灯以外，礼堂里所有的灯都熄灭了，整个礼堂陷入了一种半明半暗的朦胧状态，而火焰杯的蓝白色火焰则显得无比明亮，简直有些刺目。不少人伸长了脖子往前看，一脸着急，哈利也紧张极了，德拉科一直在踢他的凳腿，让他有些烦躁。<br/>“抱歉，你能不能别踢了？”<br/>德拉科没说话，他收回了腿，开始去踢高尔的脚。<br/>火焰杯的火焰忽然变成了橙红色，火星噼噼啪啪地飞溅出来，蓦地，里面喷出了一条火舌，一张烧焦的羊皮纸飞了出来。邓布利多接过纸条，将它高高举起，所有人都屏住了呼吸：<br/>“德姆斯特朗的勇士，是维克多尔·克鲁姆！”<br/>响亮的掌声席卷了整个礼堂，许多人叫喊着，德拉科站起来，大声向不远处的克鲁姆道喜。卡卡洛夫用力地拍着克鲁姆的后背，后者没精打采地站起来，朝邓布利多走去，向右一转，跨进了那扇小门里。<br/>少顷，掌声和交谈声渐渐平息了，每个人的注意力重新集中在高脚杯上。几秒钟后，火苗又变红了。第二张羊皮纸在火焰的推动下，从杯子里蹿了出来。<br/>“布斯巴顿的勇士，”邓布利多说道，“是芙蓉·德拉库尔！”<br/>“是那个像媚娃的女生！”旁边的布雷斯对哈利说道，鼓着掌。一个一头银发的漂亮女孩站起来，优雅地甩了甩头发，从拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇餐桌中间走了过去。哈利注意到德拉科盯着她看了一会儿。<br/>四周渐渐又安静下来，大家用狂热的眼神盯着火焰杯，接下来要选出的是霍格沃茨的勇士，空气中弥漫着一种几乎可以品尝到的兴奋和激动。在所有人的注视中，高脚杯的火苗又变成了红色，火焰裹着一张纸条飞窜出来。<br/>“霍格沃茨的勇士，是塞德里克·迪戈里！”<br/>哈利听见德拉科不太服气地哼了一声，他终于停止踢高尔的脚了，后者松了一口气。赫奇帕奇的掌声尤为响亮，他们大声喊叫，满脸通红。塞德里克在人群中站了起来，微笑着向他们点头，走进了那扇小门。<br/>“沃林斯果然没选上，”德拉科盯着勇士们进入的小门，对哈利抱怨道，“当然啦，我也觉得他不是够格的人选。”<br/>“太好了！”当喧闹声终于平息后，邓布利多愉快地大声说道，“好了，现在我们的三位勇士都选出来了。我知道我完全可以信赖你们大家，包括布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的其他同学，你们一定会全力以赴地支持你们的勇士。你们通过给勇士加油，也会为这次活动做出很大的贡献——”<br/>邓布利多忽然打住了话头，大家也看出是什么吸引了他的注意力。<br/>火焰杯的火焰再次变红了，火苗跳跃着，发出刺耳的声响。一张羊皮纸喷了出来，邓布利多下意识地接过了它，所有人都盯着他的手。他看着上面的内容，将它拿得远远的，眼睛瞪大了。过了片刻，他清了清嗓子，大声念道：“哈利·波特！”<br/>全场一片肃静，哈利呆呆地坐在位置上，一动不动，没有反应过来。直到他的凳腿忽然被踢了一脚，德拉科把他拽了起来，将他推了出去。<br/>“你这个混蛋。”他在他耳边说道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利坐在斯莱特林餐桌旁闷闷地吃一块熏肉。诺特和布雷斯坐在他的右边，他们正激烈讨论着最新一期《预言家日报》上关于古怪姐妹的新闻。哈利看向更远的另一侧，德拉科坐在潘西和达芙妮旁边，对付着一个草莓布丁。哈利看了他好一会儿，然而德拉科始终没有抬头。他有些烦闷，没有了胃口，勉强吃完熏肉便起身离开了。<br/>自万圣节晚会结束后，哈利和德拉科没有说过一句话。他们以前是形影不离的朋友，但现在他们不再一起去上课、用餐，位置总是隔得老远。所有人都看得出来，他们闹翻了，但没有一个斯莱特林不识好歹地出来劝说他们和好。他们似乎又回到了很久以前的状态——哈利最讨厌的状态——德拉科变得格外惹人嫌，而哈利总会被他激怒。他在暗地里给他使绊子，说他的坏话，上课时，每当哈利出丑，德拉科永远是笑得最大声的那一个。高尔和克拉布也傻乎乎地跟着笑，窃窃私语。哈利不用听也知道他们在说什么，他想上去踢德拉科两脚——总有一天他会这么做的。<br/>哈利不愿去回想那天的经历。克劳奇和卢多·巴格曼向他们介绍了比赛规则，三强争霸赛一共有三个比赛项目，而他们不会公布第一个项目的内容是什么。在克劳奇说话的时候，哈利能感觉到布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的勇士目光直直地落在他身上，他们似乎认为他这样做是不光彩的。更糟糕的是，哈利也这样认为。<br/>他能理解其他人的态度，但这不代表他愿意全盘接受。斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的关系变得非常尖锐，一触即发。赫奇帕奇很少有这样光荣的时刻，塞德里克是少数能给他们带来荣耀的人，而哈利却用作弊的方式抢走了这个机会。几天前，他还能和赫奇帕奇的厄尼说上几句话，现在他和其他人一样都不再理会他了。拉文克劳们的表现并不比赫奇帕奇好多少，而令哈利感到尤为沮丧的是，他的格兰芬多朋友也开始疏远他。罗恩已经不再和他说话了，赫敏倒是相信他不会做这种事，但她建议他们减少来往，因为大家现在不欢迎他。<br/>“这不是我的错，”哈利不知第几次这样对她说道，在墙边走来走去，“我没有把纸条扔进去，我也不想当勇士。他们为什么就是不明白呢？”<br/>“我明白你的心情，哈利。但我更担心是有人想要害你，”赫敏忧心忡忡，“就像穆迪教授说的那样，这不是一件容易的事，不是吗？”<br/>“是啊，”哈利有些怨恨地说道，“会是谁干的？”<br/>“对了哈利，罗恩昨天又和马尔福吵了一架，你知道吗？”赫敏忽然想到了什么，说道，“他们魔杖都已经抽出来了。”<br/>“什么？”哈利吃了一惊，“我不知道。什么时候发生的？”<br/>“就是昨天下午，上完草药课以后。当时很多人都在，我还以为你知道呢。”赫敏说道，“你和马尔福吵架了吗？”<br/>“呃，他认为我偷偷把纸条投了进去，为了出风头。”<br/>“他会想明白的。”她安慰道。<br/>“我看够呛，”哈利说道，“这还不是最糟的。我完全不知道我可能会遇到什么——我什么都有可能遇到，不是吗？”<br/>“确实是这样，”赫敏又担忧起来，“我看过《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，里面有提到学生需要对付一头人头狮身龙尾兽……当然，那是一百年前的一场比赛，”注意到了哈利的表情，她连忙补充道，“你可以借来看看，哈利，然后做点准备。”<br/>“好吧，”哈利说道，“里面有提到勇士们是怎么对付人头狮身龙尾兽的吗？”<br/>“嗯……没有，它只说当时人头狮身龙尾兽冲出了比赛场地，三名校长都受了伤。”<br/>无论如何，在赫敏的强烈要求下，他还是从她那儿抱了一摞书回来。他回到休息室，墙边围着一群人，一个男孩被围在中间，他的金发格外显眼。哈利将书包放在沙发椅上，卷起袖子，德拉科尖声尖气的声音从缝隙间溜进了他的耳朵：<br/>“……你们知道波特是怎么成为勇士的吗？”<br/>哈利动作一停，转过头，无声无息地朝人群走去。几个斯莱特林开始起哄，还有人注意到了哈利的靠近，用口型和手势示意德拉科回头看，然而后者没有看见。<br/>“他找了他的格兰芬多跟班们帮忙，”德拉科说道，“那个臭烘烘的泥巴种，她肯定想办法帮他把纸条扔进了火焰杯里——”<br/>他的话没能说完，因为一只手拽着他的兜帽狠狠将他扯出了人群。潘西尖叫了一声，人群骚动起来，德拉科还没回过神，他的肚子上挨了重重一拳，疼得他脸色瞬间惨白。<br/>哈利完全没有留手，他又踹了德拉科一脚，后者忍痛从口袋里抽出魔杖指向他，大喊：“门牙赛大棒！”<br/>哈利猛地弯下身去，避开了魔法光柱。咒语击中了潘西的脸，哈利下意识地扭头看去，余光看见德拉科面目狰狞地扑上来，他条件反射地按住了他的肩膀，将他压在墙上。他们互相瞪着，不甘示弱，德拉科的双颊浮上了一层红晕。<br/>“不许、这么、说、我的、朋友，”哈利一字一句地说道，紧紧抓着德拉科的肩膀，“赫敏从来没有帮我作弊，明白了吗？”<br/>“不明白，疤头，”德拉科尖声说道，“滚开，你这个卑鄙无耻的家伙——”<br/>“啊，我的牙齿！我的牙齿！”<br/>哈利用膝盖去顶他的腿，这次德拉科躲开了，反过来去踹他。他们推搡了一会儿，双双拔出魔杖，在并不宽敞的休息室里打斗起来。潘西在一边惊恐地大叫，她的牙齿正在以惊人的速度增长，但现在他们谁都没空去理会她。其他斯莱特林们纷纷躲闪，骂骂咧咧。最后达芙妮匆匆赶来，扶着潘西往校医院跑去，在她们离开的时候，她的牙齿已经长到下巴了。<br/>斯莱特林休息室的光线非常暗，这导致两人的准头都很差，没有一次击中对方。他们的魔法光柱将沙发椅烧出了几个大洞，哈利打翻了一只坩埚，德拉科击碎了一盏玻璃灯，四周霎时陷入了一种雾蒙蒙的状态，更看不清了。<br/>“你们在干什么？”一个轻柔而令人厌恶的声音忽然响起，打断了两人的动作。哈利喘息着，后背汗津津的。他扭过头，斯内普正朝这儿走来，他背后跟着两个斯莱特林男生。<br/>“是他先动手的，教授！”德拉科反应过来，抢先说道，指着哈利。高尔和克拉布站在他背后挥舞着拳头，煞有其事地点头。<br/>“他侮辱我的朋友。”哈利忍着怒火说道，他擦掉了额头上的一道血迹。<br/>“这不是你打架的理由，波特，”斯内普低声说道，那声音滑腻腻的，“让我想想……明天晚上关禁闭，到我的办公室来。”<br/>他从怀里取出魔杖，慢悠悠地挥动，一件件修复休息室里损坏的器具，将它们摆回原位。哈利紧握着魔杖，气得发抖，呼吸都变得粗重起来。这不是第一次了，只要他和别人发生了冲突，斯内普总是无条件地偏袒另一方。哈利的内心产生了一种暴躁的破坏欲，他不能反驳，斯内普就等着抓住他的把柄，好让他失去更多的自由时间，但他必须要做点什么发泄一下。他转过头，德拉科正得意洋洋地朝他笑。<br/>哈利抄起沙发上的一只茶壶朝他扔去，德拉科被砸了个正中，里面冰冷的茶水泼了他一身。他的衣服完全湿透了，粘在身上，湿漉漉的刘海紧贴着脸。在某一瞬间，哈利产生了一丝后悔，但很快，这种情绪就消失殆尽了。<br/>“你给我去死，波特！”<br/>“加一个星期的禁闭，波特。”</p><p>一个小时后。<br/>德拉科关掉淋浴器，用浴巾擦干净身体，换上干净的袍子，对着镜子照了照自己的脸，离开浴室。寝室里静悄悄的，没有人回来，高尔和克拉布也不知去了哪儿。德拉科走到床边，将浴巾狠狠扔到一边，倒在床上生闷气。<br/>他受够了每次都被哈利·波特抢走风头。德拉科不愿意承认，实际上他也清楚哈利不会把纸条偷偷扔进火焰杯里。哈利不擅长撒谎和忍耐，他总是会说出来，他藏不住秘密，这一点和德拉科完全不一样。但即使如此，德拉科依然不想轻易放过他。<br/>这天经过走廊拐角时，他看见哈利和赫敏在说话。德拉科一直都不喜欢哈利的那几个格兰芬多朋友，虽然他们在一起度过了不少难关，但出于种种不能和哈利提的理由，他始终抱有偏见。他听说自从哈利成为勇士后，他们基本都和他疏远了，这让他有些幸灾乐祸。德拉科悄悄走近了几步，扒着墙，想偷听他们的对话。他还没听几句，蓦地，赫敏朝他的方向看了一眼。德拉科吓得缩起了身，心脏狂跳。<br/>“怎么了？”他听见哈利这样问道，心悬在了嗓子眼。<br/>“没什么……可能是我看错了。”<br/>德拉科狠狠捶打了几下自己的枕头，仍觉得不够解气，但又无事可做。他还想找哈利的茬，可哈利去哪儿了？他最近几乎不呆在休息室里，临近宵禁才会回来，所以他才敢在别人面前胡编乱造。德拉科想起刚才他的咒语似乎击中了潘西，这是个不错的理由，他可以出去溜达一圈。<br/>德拉科穿上鞋，跑出寝室，在休息室里转了一圈，确定哈利不在这儿后便离开了。他一路东张西望，磨磨蹭蹭地来到校医院，正好碰上迎面出门的潘西和达芙妮。<br/>“嘿，马尔福！”达芙妮有些意外，朝他跑来，“你怎么过来了？你受伤了吗？”<br/>“没有，”德拉科看向一旁的潘西，“你的牙齿好了吗？”<br/>“哦，当然，庞弗雷夫人很快就把我治好了。”潘西连忙说道，似乎是为了展示效果，她朝他露出了一个有八颗牙的笑容。<br/>“噢，那就好。”德拉科赶紧移开目光，摸了摸鼻子，他想不出更多的话了，但潘西似乎不需要他说话。<br/>“你是来看我的吗？”她夸张地提高了嗓门，“我太高兴了。对了，你猜怎么着？刚才克鲁姆正好从这里走过，达芙妮向他要了两份签名。”<br/>“是吗？”德拉科敷衍道，他一点也不感兴趣，他早就有克鲁姆的签名了。<br/>“啊，你们看那儿！”达芙妮忽然说道，指着一个方向。潘西和德拉科扭头看去，草坪边上站着一个大块头男人，他正朝布斯巴顿的马车走去。<br/>德拉科辨认了一会儿才确定那是海格，因为他和平时看起来简直太不一样了。他没有披以前那件厚实、破旧的毛皮大衣，而是换上了一件特大号的西装，壮实的身体把衣服撑得满满当当。他的发型也非常古怪，似乎梳理过，但还是卷成一团。最夸张的是，他领口的口袋里插着一枝花，看起来非常像洋蓟。潘西大张着嘴指着他，笑得眼睛都眯了起来。达芙妮做了个噤声的手势，蹑手蹑脚地走到一棵树后，蹲下身。<br/>“他要干什么？”<br/>耳边传来一个气音，达芙妮吓了一跳，回过头，发现德拉科和潘西也跟了过来。<br/>“看样子他要去喂布斯巴顿的那群纯种马。”德拉科说道。<br/>“喂马需要穿成那样吗？”<br/>“不知道，但他是个大蠢货，不是吗？”<br/>“嘘！”达芙妮警告道，“他敲门了。”<br/>海格在印着两根交叉的金魔杖的门上敲了三下，门很快就打开了，马克西姆夫人出现在门口，她围着一条蓝色的丝绸披巾。<br/>“啊，海格……时间到了吗？”<br/>“晚上好。”<br/>她从金色的台阶上走下来，海格笑眯眯地扶着她，带她来到草地上。两人一起绕着临时围场的边缘走去，那里面关着马克西姆夫人的那几匹带翅膀的巨马。确定他们离得足够远后，达芙妮猫着腰跑到前面的一棵松树后，德拉科和潘西紧跟其后。<br/>“天哪，他们要去约会吗？”潘西兴致勃勃地问道，“他们两个能挤进茶馆的大门吗？”<br/>“别压着我的肩膀，”达芙妮说道，“这太让人吃惊了，我敢说——我待会儿一定要回去告诉米里森。”<br/>海格和马克西姆夫人边说话边往前走，眼看着那两人就要消失在拐角，他们站起来，蹑手蹑脚地跟着他们，尽量不发出声音。两人的声音在风中模模糊糊地传来，德拉科听见了零星几句。<br/>“……值得一看，相信我吧。不过——不要对……说我带你来看了，好吗？……不应该知道的。”<br/>“绝对不说。”<br/>他们要去看什么？德拉科想，什么东西本来不允许马克西姆夫人看到？这真奇怪……<br/>三人紧张地跟在那两人背后，潘西死死拽着达芙妮的胳膊，后者推了她好几下，示意她松开。<br/>“他们要去哪儿？”潘西说道，“这好像不是霍格莫德的方向。”<br/>“这是去禁林的方向。”达芙妮冷静地说道。<br/>“他们去禁林干什么？”<br/>“轻一点儿！”<br/>德拉科干笑了两声，风越来越大了，他抱紧手臂：“也许他们觉得在禁林约会很有趣。”<br/>“那可真惊人。”潘西撇撇嘴。<br/>“说不定他打算带她去看炸尾螺的蛋呢。”<br/>“哦，别再提炸尾螺了！我之前手臂上被炸出来的伤过了两天才恢复。”<br/>德拉科没有接话，他还在思考。炸尾螺——或者海格养的其他玩意儿，那些东西可不需要保密。也就是说，海格带马克西姆夫人看的并不是普通的东西。那会是什么？……德拉科看向那两人，他们的身形在禁林灰蓝的雾气中若隐若现，已经快看不见了。<br/>“我们还要继续吗？”<br/>走到树林边界时，三人停下了脚步。夜色渐晚，天空已经变成了油漆般的深蓝色，几颗星星粘在上面，在高大笔直的树林中闪烁。风非常冷，吹在脸上如同刀割。它钻进了德拉科的裤管和羊毛袜里，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>“已经很晚了，如果我们没能及时回来，被费尔奇抓住就糟糕了。”潘西说道。<br/>“而且晚上去禁林很不安全。”达芙妮说道。<br/>德拉科望着禁林深处，海格和马克西姆的身影已经隐入了蓝色雾气深处，在这种情况下继续追踪显然是鲁莽而不合算的。可不知为何，他有一种模糊的预感，那两人可能并不是去约会。<br/>“我们回去吧，”他听见自己这样说道，“快要宵禁了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从禁林回来后，德拉科一直心神不宁。在他们返回的路上，他感觉自己似乎听见了遥远的咆哮声，地面震动着，旁边的两个女孩一直在叽叽呱呱地讨论。她们非常兴奋，潘西坚持认为海格和马克西姆夫人是去约会了，但德拉科的内心有一种特殊的感觉，他总觉得有什么事情正在发生。<br/>他们走向休息室，在男生寝室和女生寝室的分岔口告别。德拉科回到自己的宿舍，其他室友已经回来了，克拉布躺在床上看漫画，布雷斯摆弄着他的闹钟，他随口问了句他去哪儿了，德拉科没有回答。哈利正坐在床边收拾书包，他脱下外套，盯着他看了一会儿，慢腾腾地走到他背后，戳了一下他的后颈。<br/>“谁？”哈利一弹，捂住脖子转过头，“马尔福？”<br/>“我问你一个问题，”德拉科靠在床柱边，没有看他，“你和那个傻大个很熟，是吗？”<br/>“呃……你是说海格？”哈利皱起眉头，“他不是傻大个。”<br/>“我没在问这个，”德拉科哼了一声，“你不是经常会和那群格兰芬多一起去看他吗？”<br/>“我没有经常去，”哈利说道，“以前是他把我带到霍格沃茨的。但海格不喜欢斯莱特林，我们不怎么说话。”<br/>“看得出来。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，“这么说，你和他不熟。”<br/>“罗恩和赫敏经常会去找他，他们关系比较好。怎么了？”<br/>“没有。”德拉科说道，直起身往回走。哈利看着他的背影，困惑地挠了挠头发。<br/>在那之后，德拉科又悄悄去了禁林几趟。话虽如此，但大多数情况下，他只是站在禁林最外围的入口往里面张望，聆听里面的声音，试图捕捉到之前听见的动静。有一次，他可以肯定自己再次听见了吼声和震动声，鸟群被惊动，纷纷从树上飞起。德拉科冲进了树林，但没跑几步又停了下来，犹豫了几秒，还是退了出去。那天晚上九点，他在礼堂里看见了一群奇怪的巫师。他们不是德姆斯特朗或者布斯巴顿的学生和教授，也不是魔法部部员，身材各异，有人穿着花色古怪的袍子，有人的后颈纹着纹身，有人戴着獠牙形状的耳坠。他们坐在一起大快朵颐，很快就将一只肥美的烤乳猪吃得只剩下骨头。<br/>礼堂里非常热闹，那群人边吃边说话，德拉科注意到卡卡洛夫和克鲁姆正坐在他们旁边。卡卡洛夫热情地和其中一个队长模样的男人聊天，克鲁姆一言不发，似乎对桌上的烙饼产生了极大的兴趣。德拉科屏住呼吸，努力听着他们的对话，大多是一些嘈杂而无用的讨论，比如霍格沃茨的伙食、魁地奇球队和一些家中琐事，但也有不少有用的信息。<br/>德拉科听见他们频繁地提起一个词：火龙。一开始他以为是自己听错了，但当他连续听见三次后，他终于确定，禁林里的那些不同寻常的动静确实是火龙制造出来的。<br/>“……它们吃掉的东西比之前多，食物可能不够了……”<br/>“不用担心，邓布利多说过，他们的猎场看守会协助我们的。”<br/>“他上次带着那个高大的女人过来，你忘了吗？就是布斯巴顿的校长。”<br/>“参赛选手是不允许知道比赛项目的……”<br/>“那又怎么样？你看那边，那是德姆斯特朗的校长和勇士……作弊是三强争霸赛的惯例。”<br/>“这里的食物还是和我以前读书的时候一样……”<br/>“你说那群学生对付得了火龙吗？我们想要制服它们，都费了好大的劲……”<br/>“我猜应该不用，也许只是从它们身边通过……他们要的都是抱窝孵蛋的母龙，我不明白为什么……”<br/>“……抽中匈牙利树蜂可就不妙了……”<br/>德拉科聚精会神地听了一会儿，想要把他们说的每一句话都记住。直到熄灯的铃声响起，他才动了动身子，不情愿地往回走。那群人依然坐在礼堂里高声谈论，卡卡洛夫和克鲁姆也没有离开。德拉科嘟嘟囔囔地朝休息室走去，只有霍格沃茨的学生需要遵守宵禁，他想，这太不公平了。<br/>旁边跑过一群一年级新生，他们大笑着，德拉科诅咒了一句。他想起卢修斯曾经提过卡卡洛夫，他以前是食死徒……勇士们需要对抗火龙，这可是个大消息，他得马上回去告诉波特。德拉科默默回想着他们提到的四只火龙的种类，最危险的是匈牙利树蜂，接下来还有普通威尔士绿龙……瑞典短鼻龙……还有一个——呃——中国火球，对，就是这四个。<br/>他回到休息室，直奔男生寝室，一打开门就撞上了哈利。后者端着一只滑稽的洗脸盆，上面印着会动的多毛怪。<br/>“马尔福——？”<br/>“我有事情要告诉你。”德拉科说道，一把把他拽了出来，拉着他往休息室跑。哈利简直莫名其妙，在背后叫了几声，德拉科都没有回应。<br/>“马尔福！”<br/>他们跑到休息室角落里的一张沙发椅旁边，对面的茶几上散乱着一副巫师棋，还有一杯没喝完的红茶。德拉科松开了哈利的手，站在椅子旁边，后者手上仍拎着洗脸盆。<br/>“呃，你到底有什么事？我脸还没洗——”<br/>“有一件大事，波特，”德拉科说道，“如果你现在回去，那你下次比赛的时候就要尿裤子了。”<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>“大家都已经知道了，就你还蒙在鼓里。真是可怜，波特。”<br/>“我听不懂你的话。如果你就是想说这些——”<br/>“你要感谢我。如果不是我，你就要出糗了。”<br/>哈利翻了个白眼，德拉科的说话方式太让人讨厌了，如果不是他了解他，知道他确实是有事情要说，恐怕现在已经转身就走了。<br/>“你要告诉我什么？”<br/>“我知道第一个项目是什么了，”德拉科对哈利的反应很不满意，“如果你跪下来求我，我就告诉你。”<br/>“如果你再不说，我就回去了。”哈利说道。真是让人头疼，他想。<br/>德拉科白了他一眼，狠狠踹了哈利一脚。后者吃痛，一手抓住了沙发椅的椅背。<br/>“好好听着，波特，”他说道，“我在礼堂里听见了，第一个项目你们要和巨龙搏斗。”<br/>“……你在开玩笑，是不是？”哈利说道，“这是不可能的。”<br/>“我亲耳听到的，他们已经把四条龙送到学校里来了，就在禁林后面，”德拉科得意洋洋地说道，“分别是匈牙利树蜂、普通威尔士绿龙、瑞典短鼻龙和中国火球，你们到时候要抽签选一条龙。”<br/>“他们是谁？”<br/>“我不知道，应该是一群驯龙人吧。卡卡洛夫和克鲁姆也在那儿，他们肯定已经知道比赛项目了。之前那个傻大个带着马克西姆夫人去了禁林，不用说，他一定是带她去看火龙了。”德拉科说道，“只有你不知道比赛项目，波特。你想好怎么对付火龙了吗？”<br/>“等一下，”哈利说道，“你确定勇士的比赛项目是和火龙搏斗？”<br/>“我都和你说了，我亲耳听见他们提到火龙——”<br/>“但不一定是和火龙搏斗，是不是？”哈利打断了他，“赫敏和我说过，之前的比赛出现了很多伤亡，所以这次设置了年龄限制。和火龙搏斗太危险了，我觉得——”<br/>“哦，你更相信那个泥巴种的话，是吗？”德拉科径直打断了他，声音变得非常尖锐。<br/>“我说过了，不许你叫她泥巴种。”<br/>“哦，谁在乎呢？”他大声说道，“既然你愿意相信她，那就别听我的话了。我在骗你，波特，下星期二你就等着丢人现眼吧！”<br/>“够了，”哈利也恼火起来，“你能不能讲点道理，马尔福？”<br/>“不能！”德拉科尖声叫道，涨红了脸，扭头就走。哈利条件反射地拽住了他的手，被男孩一下子甩开了。<br/>“马尔福——”<br/>“别和我说话，波特！我也不想和你说话！”<br/>“那你永远也不要和我说话，”哈利对着他的背影喊道，“我受够你了！”<br/>德拉科没有停，头也不回地往寝室走去。哈利看着他消失在了楼梯口，他一屁股坐在沙发椅上，长长地吸着气，勉强把涌到喉咙口的怒火压了下去。他望着茶几上黑白两色的巫师棋，有一瞬间他想把它们全部推下去，制造出响亮的动静，让德拉科听见。他太讨厌德拉科了，他讨厌他总是莫名其妙地发火，讨厌他总是和他作对，讨厌他总是说那些难听的话。他身上有那么多让他讨厌的东西，有时候哈利会感到困惑，他们能成为朋友真的是一件太神奇的事情了。<br/>哈利又坐了一会儿，慢吞吞地站起身，朝寝室走去。直到现在，他才开始考虑火龙的事情。他相信德拉科的一部分话，他们确实要面对火龙，但他不认为他需要打败它，对于还在上学的学生来说，这太困难了。马尔福也许还知道一些别的信息，哈利想，然而无论有没有，现在他显然没法从他口中问出来了。<br/>真糟糕，他忿忿地推开寝室的门，不会有比这更糟糕的了。</p><p>在火焰杯选出四名勇士的那一天，卢多·巴格曼就告诉他们，第一场比赛将在下周二举行——也就是说，离比赛开始已经不到四天了。<br/>这几天，哈利一有空便往图书馆跑，试图从书中找到能对付火龙的咒语。他在一本《火龙图鉴》中了解到了那四种火龙的长相、特征和成年体型大小，可他没有真正见过，很难想象出它们究竟有多可怕。哈利想偷偷潜入禁林去看一看，但赫敏坚决地阻止了他，她认为那太危险了。她陪他在图书馆里呆了几回，但不知为何，每次她在这儿时，图书馆里就特别吵闹，总有一群女生溜过来偷看克鲁姆，叽叽喳喳地说话。<br/>“哦，我受够她们了，”赫敏重重地合上手中的《龙的致命魔法》，“她们就不能安静一分钟吗？”<br/>“这本里面也什么都没有，”哈利也放下了手中的书，叹了口气，“也许我只能在上场的时候，告诉他们我做不到，然后灰溜溜地下台。”<br/>“一定能找到的，哈利，”赫敏划掉书单上的一行字，咬着笔管，“他们不会给你一个无法完成的任务。”<br/>“或许吧，让我再看看这一本。”哈利眯着眼在书架上看了一会儿，抽了一本《溺爱龙的人》出来，“罗恩——他还是那样吗？”<br/>“罗恩？噢，”赫敏叹了口气，“他让我别和你去图书馆，我没理他。”<br/>“等比赛结束了，我一定要揍他一顿。”<br/>“不提他了。马尔福怎么样了？你们和好了吗？”<br/>“没有，不用管他，”哈利盯着书上的一行字，“他烦人透顶。”<br/>他们沉默了一会儿，旁边又吵闹起来，几个女生正兴奋地讨论着要去向克鲁姆要签名。赫敏忍无可忍，站起来朝她们走去，哈利没来得及拦住她。当她回来时，克鲁姆已经离开了，那群女生失望透顶，也跟着走了。<br/>“你对她们说了什么？”赫敏重新在他身边坐下后，哈利问道。<br/>“我对她们说，平斯夫人正在往这儿看，”她回答道，“不过我们运气不错，他终于离开了。对了，哈利，你有和伤风联系过吗？”<br/>伤风是哈利的教父小天狼星的代称，他们在学校里都这样叫他。三年级的时候，小天狼星从阿兹卡班逃了出来，跑到霍格沃茨想要杀死罗恩的老鼠斑斑——事实证明那其实是小天狼星学生时代的朋友小矮星彼得伪装的，他是一个阿尼玛格斯。小矮星彼得是害死哈利父母的叛徒，但他们没能抓住他，让他逃跑了。而小天狼星的罪名还没洗脱，他不得不继续四处逃亡，有时候会给哈利寄一封信。上次小天狼星的信是由两只热带鸟送过来的，它们进来的时候差点把玻璃窗撞碎。<br/>“我还没有告诉他，”哈利迟疑了一下，说道，“我不想让他担心。”<br/>“可他是你的教父，他会想知道你的近况的。”赫敏有些吃惊。<br/>“是啊，我知道。”哈利敷衍道，避开了这个话题，“我们去沙发上坐着吧，这里太冷了。”<br/>赫敏张了张嘴，看起来有很多问题想问，但最后还是什么也没说。这很好，不管是什么，哈利一个也不想回答。在救出小天狼星后，他本以为自己会非常高兴，他终于有了一个家人，不是像弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈那样空有一个名头的亲戚，而是一个真正爱护他、关心他的人。他终于可以去霍格莫德，可以把自己的事情分享给朋友以外的人了。可哈利还记得他把小天狼星从屋子里救出来的时候，他深深地注视着他，似乎想说什么。他要说什么？说他不像他的父母吗？还是说他像他的父母？他从他的眼睛里看到了一丝失落，他现在总该知道他是一个完全不一样的人了，哈利想。<br/>他和他的父母不一样，和很多人的期待也不一样。小天狼星是格兰芬多，哈利的父母也是格兰芬多，他不想再问自己为什么会在斯莱特林了，这个问题他问了无数遍，别人的目光总是提醒着他，仿佛他走错了路。可这是他的错吗？他和他的父母是不同的人，不是吗？他的父亲是伟大的人，他的母亲是伟大的人，他们的死亡让他羞愧。他在斯莱特林，这不能证明任何事情，他依然是他们的儿子，依然是哈利·波特。他不想寻求小天狼星的帮助，寻求那些认为他不应该在斯莱特林的人的帮助，他不认为自己做错了，他是对的，而他要证明自己是对的。<br/>这个下午依然一无所获。哈利垂头丧气地和赫敏离开图书馆，暗暗祈祷自己不要再撞上德拉科，这只会让他心情更糟。他们穿过走廊，两个巫师从前面的楼梯口迎面走来。是卢多·巴格曼和一个穿着洋红色袍子的陌生女巫，她顶着一头僵硬的波浪卷，戴着一副镶满珠宝的大眼镜，看起来非常奇怪。<br/>“哦，哈利！”巴格曼跑上来，热情地和他打招呼，“真是太巧了，我们刚才还在讨论你呢。刚才我让你的室友去通知你，你碰到他了吗？”<br/>“呃，没有，”哈利说道，“你让谁来通知我了，先生？”<br/>“德拉科·马尔福，他说他和你是室友，肯定会把你叫过来的。”巴格曼说道。<br/>“啊，那他现在说不定在寝室睡大觉呢。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“呃，你找我是有什么事吗？”<br/>“噢，我们要带四位勇士上去——就是一个检测魔杖的仪式，没什么可担心的，”巴格曼拍了拍哈利的肩膀，看向旁边的那个女巫，“这位是这位是丽塔·斯基特，她正在为《预言家日报》写一篇关于争霸赛的小文章……”<br/>“也许并不是小文章，卢多。”丽塔·斯基特说道，眼睛盯着哈利和赫敏，“可能有些冒犯，不过，这位是你的女朋友吗，哈利？”<br/>“不是，”哈利飞快地说道，“我们快上去吧，先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他和赫敏告别，跟着卢多·巴格曼往楼上走去。在这途中，丽塔·斯基特一直试图和哈利说话，喋喋不休地问他各种问题。哈利起初回答了她几个问题，但当他看到她拿出的那支速记羽毛笔写下“他翠绿的眼中流出痛苦的泪水”时，他就坚决不说一个字了。这是一个陷阱，哈利想。然后他又想到，这句话最早是德拉科对他说的。在他给哈利讲述他所痴迷的黑魔法时，他总是把“陷阱”这个词挂在嘴边。<br/>别再想德拉科了，哈利警告自己，这毫无用处。<br/>他们来到房间里，里面坐得满满当当，其他的勇士和他们的校长都已经到了。奥利凡德先生一个个帮勇士们检查魔杖，在轮到哈利的时候，他花的时间格外久。哈利想起他当初刚拿到自己的魔杖时，奥利凡德先生曾对他说过，他的魔杖里用的凤凰尾羽和伏地魔魔杖里的那一根来自同一只凤凰。哈利不知道这意味着什么，他只把这件事告诉了德拉科，但后者的反应让他马上就后悔了。<br/>“这是真的吗？那你说不定能成为第二个黑魔法大师，波特。”<br/>“这个玩笑一点也不好笑，马尔福。”<br/>“我是说真的，”德拉科没有察觉到哈利的表情，“之前很多人都认为，你能打败黑魔王，是因为你拥有比他更强的魔法能力。”<br/>“也包括你，是吗？”<br/>“我以前确实这么想过。”<br/>“你们真的认为一个婴儿能具备比伏地魔还强的魔法能力？”哈利不由自主地提高了嗓门。听到那个名字，德拉科打了个哆嗦，小声抱怨道：“别提那个名字，波特！”<br/>“我不喜欢这个滑稽的传言，”哈利说道，“我魔杖的事情你不许告诉别人。”<br/>“我讨厌你这么说话，波特。”<br/>“我没在和你开玩笑。”<br/>好吧，他又在想德拉科了。哈利吐了口气，抓乱了头发，有些心烦意乱。想点别的，比如他该怎么对付火龙……好吧，这只能让他心情更糟。他找不到办法，其他勇士会用什么方法来应对？克鲁姆和芙蓉已经知道比赛项目了……等等，这样想来，只有塞德里克还不知道。他要去告诉他吗？除了他以外，其他人肯定都知道了，这不公平……哈利叹了口气，当然，如果有机会的话，他会告诉他的。<br/>检查完魔杖后，摄影师给四位勇士和三位校长拍了张合照，他们便回去了。哈利躲开了卢多·巴格曼和丽塔·斯基特，悄悄跟在塞德里克背后。<br/>“嘿，迪戈里。”他们下了两层楼，在经过一个转角时，哈利叫住了他。塞德里克停下脚步看向他，哈利走到他旁边，低声说道：“第一个比赛的项目是火龙。”<br/>“呃，什么——？”<br/>“火龙，我们要和火龙打交道。”哈利快速说道，“布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗都已经知道了。我觉得——呃，应该要告诉你，这样才是公平的。”<br/>塞德里克看着他，显然有些意外。他摸了摸鼻子，低声说了句“谢谢”。哈利朝他笑了一下，后者也回复了一个笑容。他们一起往楼下走，下了一层楼后，塞德里克问道：“你是怎么知道的？”<br/>“嗯……有人告诉我的，”哈利说道，“我们每个人都要面对一条龙，到时候会抽签。”<br/>“其他人真的都知道了吗？”<br/>“是的，呃，他们都想办法提前弄到了信息。”<br/>他们断断续续地聊着天，很快便到了礼堂，告别后走向各自的休息室。礼堂里空无一人，只有几盏壁灯亮着，哈利来到通往斯莱特林休息室的石墙前，正要说出口令，背后蓦地响起了一个声音：<br/>“你把比赛项目告诉他了。”<br/>他脚步一顿，慢慢转过身，一个男孩正抱着手臂站在他身后。他整个人沉在冰冷的阴影里，像一座石像。<br/>“……马尔福？”<br/>“那是我告诉你的，”德拉科说道，慢慢朝他走来，表情晦暗不明，“我听到了那群人的对话，告诉了你，你才能提前做准备。而现在你告诉了迪戈里。”<br/>“呃，我只是觉得这样比较公平，”哈利说道，“只有他还不知道——”<br/>“谁在乎他知不知道？”德拉科冷冷地说道，“他不知道只能说明他没本事。谁让你告诉他了？”<br/>“这和有没有本事没有关系。”<br/>“你应该感谢我，波特！”德拉科的声音提高了，“塞德里克·迪戈里也应该感谢我，没有我，你们比赛前才知道要面对火龙，恐怕已经吓得走不动路了吧？”<br/>“我当然感谢你，”哈利说道，“如果你不告诉我，我可能现在还什么也不知道。”<br/>“然后你没问过我，就直接告诉了迪戈里，”德拉科说道，“真让人觉得恶心。”<br/>哈利的胸口起伏了一下，他深吸了一口气。别和他计较，他告诫自己，和德拉科没道理可讲，别把他的那些话听进心里去……别和他计较……去他妈的，德拉科·马尔福真是个无可救药的混蛋、讨厌鬼。<br/>“抱歉，我以后会问你的，”哈利有些咬牙切齿，“也许。”<br/>“是吗？”他加上去的那句话显然惹恼了德拉科，后者的声音更尖了，“我知道了，我就不该告诉你那件事。我就应该等到星期二看你出洋相，波特！”<br/>“是啊，你会如愿的，”哈利说道，“我已经能想到那一天了，我第一个离开赛场，所有人都看我的笑话……这样也不错，是不是？反正我本来就不想参加这个比赛。”<br/>“我早就等着嘲笑你了，波特。”德拉科说道，“到了那一天，我会喝酒庆祝的。”<br/>“哦，黄油啤酒吗？”<br/>他们互相瞪着对方，哈利胸口胀胀的，感觉有点累。其实他一点也不想吵架，不，他不想和德拉科说这些没用的话，他的嗓子痛得要命。<br/>哈利吸着气，斟酌了一会儿，说道：“听着，马尔福，我不知道你很在意我把这件事告诉别人——以后我会问你的。除此之外，我不知道你到底在生什么气，你能跟我和好了吗？”<br/>“什么？我才不要跟你和好，”德拉科差点咬住舌头，“我讨厌你，波特。”<br/>“是吗？”哈利说道，“可你还在和我说话。”<br/>“我不会再和你说话了。”<br/>“我需要你的帮助。”<br/>话音刚落，两人都愣住了。德拉科直直地看着哈利，等待他的解释，后者非常懊恼——他不知道这句话是怎么从他嘴里跑出来的，但他清楚，这是他一直想说的话。他有不少朋友，很多时候，哈利觉得罗恩和赫敏跟他更合得来，可他们和他不在一个学院，不能总是待在一起。陪在他身边时间最长的人，是德拉科·马尔福。他们在入学前就认识了，虽然那时候两人都不知道对方的名字。这简直是一段孽缘，当哈利知道自己必须和这个讨厌的男孩在同一个寝室共度七年时，他难受了一个晚上。令人出乎意料的是，他们成为了朋友，尽管磨合期长得不可思议。但即使一同度过了那么多艰难险阻，他和德拉科之间依然存在着不可弥合的矛盾，他们吵架的时间远比和平相处的时间要长。可哈利无法否认，在他的内心——他的生命中，注定有一小块地方是属于德拉科的。他们把很多东西都给了对方，在最开始的时候，谁都没想到会变成这样。这几天哈利总是会想到德拉科，他就在离他几米远的地方，但他不能和他说话，没有比这更煎熬的了。<br/>“我需要你的帮助，”哈利慢慢地说道，“我遇到了困难，马尔福。”<br/>“怎么，格兰杰没有帮助你吗？”德拉科停了两秒，讽刺道，“她不是万事通小姐吗？”<br/>忍住，哈利·波特。“她帮助了我，但我们没有找到对付火龙的办法。”<br/>“所以你觉得我是你的备用选择？”<br/>“我从没这么说过——”<br/>“但你就是这么做的，你天天和她待在图书馆，扎比尼都告诉我了，”德拉科吼道，“有个记者模样的女人还来问我，问她是不是你的女朋友——”<br/>“是你他妈莫名其妙不和我说话，所以我去找赫敏帮忙，懂了吗？”哈利忍无可忍，“我什么时候有事不和你商量？所有的事情我都第一个告诉你，马尔福，而你现在还来问你是不是我的备用选择！”<br/>“——我告诉她那就是你女朋友。”<br/>四周安静了一会儿，哈利紧盯着德拉科，后者的脸在黑暗中依然显得惊人的红。<br/>“你说什么？”他问道，“你告诉了丽塔·斯基特什么？”<br/>“格兰杰是你的女朋友，”德拉科抄着双手，警惕地盯着他，“我不会道歉的。”<br/>哈利低声诅咒了一句。“你这个混蛋，马尔福。她会登在报纸上的！”<br/>“哦，难道你们不是吗？”<br/>“你明知故问——算了，我不想和你讨论这个，”哈利说道，“我只想知道，你到底愿不愿意帮助我？”<br/>“我是你的备用选择。”<br/>“你是我的第一选择，马尔福。我们能好好说话了吗？”<br/>他们对视了片刻，远处传来模糊不清的喧闹声，隐约的灯光洒在石墙前，在两人眼中晃动。德拉科哼了一声，慢吞吞地朝哈利走去，用膝盖撞了一下他的腿。<br/>“迪戈里的事，你没和我商量。”他说道。<br/>“我说过了，我以后会的。”<br/>“你真令人讨厌，波特。”<br/>哈利耸耸肩，没有理他，他知道什么时候该把德拉科的话当真，虽然有时候很难控制自己。<br/>“你今天晚上有空吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“噢，那我们洗漱完后，去休息室讨论比赛的事情。”<br/>德拉科转过头瞪了他一眼，又转回去，对着石墙说了句“龙粪”，趾高气扬地走进休息室。哈利跟在他身后，他看着男孩的背影，心情不知为何好了许多，咧开了嘴。<br/>他们回寝室刷牙洗脸，换上睡衣，拿着纸和笔来到休息室。德拉科选了一个靠近壁炉的位置，缩着腿坐在沙发上。哈利坐在他的对面，他摊开一张羊皮纸，蘸了点墨。<br/>“呃，在开始之前，我有一个问题，”哈利揉了揉鼻子，“第一个项目真的是要和火龙搏斗吗？”<br/>“我不知道，”德拉科撇了撇嘴，“好吧，应该不是。我听到他们说，可能是要从巨龙身边通过。”<br/>“那就容易一些了，”哈利说道，“也许我只用想办法把自己保护起来……”<br/>“那些母龙的性格非常火爆，”德拉科说道，“你肯定躲不开的，波特。”<br/>“母龙？”<br/>“那群驯龙人说的，‘他们要的都是抱窝孵蛋的母龙’。”<br/>“这很奇怪，不是吗？”哈利说道，“照顾孵蛋的母龙比公龙要麻烦得多，他们还要保护龙蛋。”<br/>“这我不清楚，”德拉科说道，“也许他们觉得这样更有挑战性吧。”<br/>“这其中肯定有什么原因。”<br/>“与其研究这个，不如想想你该怎么从火龙身边通过。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“也许我们可以对火龙施昏迷咒，让它睡着。”<br/>“这恐怕不行，”哈利说道，“书上说了，普通的昏迷咒对火龙来说没有作用，要好几个人同时施咒才行。”<br/>“看起来，你已经查了很多书了。”<br/>“呃，没有。”<br/>“能击败火龙的咒语肯定都很高深，我觉得你也学不会，”德拉科说道，“不如想想有什么是你现在能做到的。”<br/>“我们学到的咒语都没法应对火龙，”哈利说道，“我连飞来咒都还没掌握呢。”<br/>“哦，我有时候能成功，”德拉科得意地说道，“飞来咒有什么用？如果你会驱逐咒，说不定能把火龙赶跑。”<br/>“我猜，那恐怕也需要好几个人同时施展才有效。”<br/>他们又讨论了一会儿，但还是没有找到一个可行的办法。德拉科抱怨说自己困了，要回去睡觉。他们收拾好摊在桌上的涂涂改改的羊皮纸，慢慢走上楼梯。寝室的灯已经熄灭了，德拉科走进去时踩到了一只鞋子，险些滑倒，哈利拽了他一把。<br/>“该死的，一定又是克拉布乱扔鞋子——”<br/>“明天早上一起去礼堂。”他对他说道。<br/>“我知道，波特。”<br/>哈利拍了一下德拉科的肩膀，掀开自己的床帘钻了进去。德拉科莫名感觉自己被碰过的地方有点麻，微微一抖。他吸了口气，慢吞吞地躺上床，盖上被子。终于结束了，他想，也许是结束了——他受够这几天煎熬的日子了。从明天开始，一切终于要恢复正常了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天早上，德拉科是被哈利叫醒的。在他们没有吵架的时候，他们起床的时间相差无几，有时候德拉科还会比哈利早一些，因为他要抢先用洗手台。但在他们关系恶化以后，德拉科每天都会迟十分钟起床，为了避免和哈利碰见。<br/>“起床了，马尔福，”床帘晃动着，德拉科嘟哝了一声，捂着耳朵翻过身去，“再不起床要迟到了。”<br/>“吵死了，波特。”<br/>三分钟后，德拉科不情不愿地从床上坐起来，开始拖拖拉拉地穿衣服。以后又得早起了，他怨恨地想。哈利站在德拉科床尾的床柱旁，一直在和诺特说话。他们讨论着德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生，哈利抱怨克鲁姆总是呆在图书馆。<br/>“他每次过来，就有很多人聚在旁边，让我们没法看书。”<br/>“他去图书馆做什么？”诺特问道，“他不需要上课，不是吗？”<br/>“谁知道呢，也许他要思考该怎么准备第一个项目。”<br/>“我还以为卡卡洛夫会帮他想好呢，”他不屑地说道，“那个孬种。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“他出卖了很多人，把他们送进了阿兹卡班。为此他无罪释放——现在还当了校长。”<br/>“呃，抱歉？”<br/>“卡卡洛夫以前是食死徒，”背后传来德拉科的声音，后者掀开床帘下床，撞了哈利一下，走向盥洗室，“你挡着我道了。”<br/>“我以为他不是英国人。”哈利说道。<br/>“他是保加利亚人，”诺特说道，“食死徒不是只有英国人。我爸爸和我说，那时候有很多德国人、法国人都过来看黑魔王的事业。当然啦，也有保加利亚人。”<br/>哈利的胃微微抽了一下，他感到有些不舒服。<br/>“听说邓布利多把疯眼汉穆迪请过来，就是为了监督他。”诺特说道。<br/>“我讨厌疯眼汉穆迪，”德拉科从盥洗室里探出头，边刷牙边说道，“他是个脑子坏了的老疯子。”<br/>“他不是，”哈利说道，“他是优秀的傲罗。”<br/>“他把不可饶恕咒用到我们身上，他是个不合格的老师。”<br/>“他是为了让我们提前有所防备。”哈利说道，“如果他真的做了不合适的事情，邓布利多会阻止他的。”<br/>德拉科哼了一声，没有再接话。<br/>这学期还没开学的时候，哈利就从德拉科那儿得知疯眼汉穆迪要来霍格沃茨担任黑魔法防御术课教授。后者对他进行了一番猛烈的批驳，说他是一位疯狂的老傲罗，整天神经兮兮的，以为谁都要攻击他。<br/>“他脑子已经不好使了，”在车厢里，德拉科说道，“我爸爸跟我说，尽量不要和他接触，不然也会变成神经病的。邓布利多真是越来越糊涂了，给我们找了这么个老师来，当初还不如去德姆斯特朗呢……”<br/>哈利清楚德拉科的话只能听一半，甚至有时候最好反着听。果然，在他上了穆迪教授的课之后，这得到了证实。在他们这学期的第一节黑魔法防御术课上，疯眼汉穆迪用蜘蛛为他们展示了三种不可饶恕咒：夺魂咒、钻心咒、阿瓦达索命咒，这在以前是不可想象的。整堂课的氛围有些压抑，也许是疯眼汉穆迪憎恨食死徒的缘故，他对斯莱特林学生非常不客气。<br/>在展示夺魂咒的时候，疯眼汉穆迪用夺魂咒让蜘蛛跳了一个滑稽的踢踏舞。德拉科笑出了声，与高尔、克拉布低声讨论。疯眼汉朝他们看来，直接点了他的名，让德拉科上来当试验品，展示夺魂咒在人身上的效果。<br/>“刚才你们已经看到夺魂咒在蜘蛛身上的作用了，现在我们来看一看它在人身上的效果……每个人都好好看着，不许把眼睛捂起来！就是这个咒语，让许多巫师成了黑魔王的傀儡……”<br/>“……这是不合规的，”德拉科尖声说道，声音在颤抖，“在学生身上用不可饶恕咒是违法的，我要告诉我爸爸，你一定会进阿兹卡班的——”<br/>“你是德拉科·马尔福，是不是？”他冷冷地说道，“我认识你爸爸，也是一个老朋友……有机会我会去见见他的，等着吧……”<br/>德拉科白着脸瞪着他，正要说话，穆迪举起魔杖，念了一句“摄神取念”，后者的目光马上变得涣散起来。德拉科在疯眼汉的指示下做了一个漂亮的后空翻，又唱了一首几年前的老歌，当他红着脸下台时，整个教室里的人都在大笑。于是后半节课，德拉科一直在哈利耳边诅咒疯眼汉穆迪，即使他后来让所有同学都上台体验了一遍夺魂咒——尤其是哈利，他是课堂上唯一一个能抵抗夺魂咒的人，疯眼汉穆迪对他进行了多次训练，直到他能完全脱离控制。<br/>“我绝对要告诉我爸爸，”下课后，德拉科仍在哈利耳边喋喋不休，“他要是知道我遇到了什么，他肯定会大发雷霆的……等着看吧，疯眼汉呆在这儿的时间不会长了。”<br/>“他说他认识你爸爸，是真的吗？”哈利问道。<br/>“我怎么知道，可能吧。我爸爸可讨厌他了。”<br/>德拉科终于结束了洗漱，从盥洗室里出来，背上书包。哈利走到他旁边，他们一起离开了寝室。<br/>“诺特经常会说一些奇怪的话，”穿过休息室时，德拉科说道，“他能看到我们看不到的东西。”<br/>“你是说拉车的隐形马匹吗？”哈利随口问道。除了一年级新生以外，其他学生进校时，从车站来到霍格沃茨城堡都需要坐马车。哈利本以为那些马车是自动前行的，直到有一天诺特告诉他们，他一直看见有一种像马一样的黑色生物在拉马车。<br/>“对，我问过高尔和克拉布，他们都看不见。你也看不见，是不是？”德拉科说道，“能看见别人看不见的东西，这可不是什么好事情。”<br/>“诺特的父亲也是食死徒，是吗？”<br/>德拉科瞥了他一眼。“是的。你想讨论这个？”<br/>“不。”<br/>他们来到热闹、明亮的礼堂，在米里森和布雷斯中间坐下，开始用餐。今天的第一节课是黑魔法防御术课，有了前车之鉴，德拉科每次在这门课上都会提前霸占最后一排，这次也不例外。哈利不太想坐最后一排，他对疯眼汉穆迪的课充满了兴趣，但他和德拉科刚和好，他不愿在这上面引起矛盾。<br/>“我希望他这堂课别点我的名。”德拉科说道。<br/>“只要你不笑，他对你的兴趣还不如蜘蛛。”<br/>德拉科白了哈利一眼，在桌子底下踩了他一脚。<br/>这堂课，疯眼汉穆迪教他们辨别两种恶咒，并且指导他们如何进行防御。哈利听得很认真，一直在做笔记，但德拉科却对那两种恶咒更感兴趣。疯眼汉依然拿蜘蛛做示范，德拉科低头在羊皮纸上涂涂画画，他画了两只蜘蛛，在旁边写上那两个恶咒，把纸推给哈利。哈利瞥了一眼，在上面歪歪扭扭地勾了一个小人，给他添了一顶帽子，推了回去。<br/>德拉科直起背，乐滋滋地在小人的脸上加了一副圆框眼镜和一个闪电伤疤，又把纸推回哈利面前，兀自笑个不停。他们一节课在下面小动作不断，很快就画满了一张羊皮纸。一下课，疯眼汉穆迪就把哈利叫走了，德拉科收拾好东西，坐在位置上发呆。他不知道疯眼汉找哈利要做什么，但他相信不会出什么事的——疯眼汉只对他看不顺眼，他很重视哈利。<br/>哈利在黑魔法防御术上很有天赋，德拉科早就察觉了这一点。也许他在黑魔法上也会很有天赋，但哈利从来不碰这个，真是可惜……德拉科胡思乱想着，有些无聊，背上书包离开教室。他走到穆迪教授的办公室门口，贴在门板上仔细听着，但什么也没有听见。<br/>德拉科只好放弃，在门口不停地徘徊着。不知过了多久，办公室的门终于打开了，哈利从里面走出来。<br/>“你太慢了，波特。”他一出来，德拉科就抱怨道。<br/>“呃，我让你先走，你没有听见吗？”<br/>“没有，你说了吗？”<br/>“我说了，但你那时候好像在走神，”哈利说道，他们往礼堂走去，“高尔和克拉布呢？”<br/>“他们不知道跑哪去了，”德拉科说道，“疯眼汉和你说了什么？”<br/>“噢，对了。我得学会飞来咒，马尔福。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“穆迪教授启发了我，我可以用飞天扫帚来躲避火龙，”哈利说道，“但在赛场上，我不能携带我的火弩箭，只能用飞来咒召唤它。”<br/>“噢——这个办法不错，”德拉科吃了一惊，“我是说，这确实——确实是个办法。我们可以一起练习，波特。”<br/>“我也是这样想的。”</p><p>比赛到来的那一天，德拉科从早上醒来起就开始紧张。他搞不懂自己为什么要神经紧绷，即将面对火龙的不是他，可能会出丑的也不是他，但一想到即将到来的第一个项目，他的肚子就开始控制不住地抽痛。<br/>德拉科在床上呆呆地躺了一会儿，直到听见哈利的动静后才坐起来。已经是十一月，空气非常寒冷。他恍惚地穿衣服、刷牙、洗脸，和哈利迎面撞上时，他发现后者的脸色异常苍白。他们一起出门，一路上几乎没有说话。来往的斯莱特林都向他们打招呼，布雷斯和诺特拍了拍哈利的肩膀，潘西大声地祝哈利比赛顺利，后者只是勉强地对她点了点头。<br/>“别害怕，”在离开休息室后，德拉科低声说道，“你的脸色很不好。”<br/>“我没有害怕。”哈利说道。<br/>“我帮你把火弩箭放在那个教室里了，”他没话找话，“肯定没问题的，波特。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>“你看，你都紧张得对我说谢谢了。”<br/>“你的话好多，马尔福。”哈利终于看向他，德拉科看见自己的身影映在他的眼睛里。<br/>“等比赛结束了——如果你没有躺在校医院里的话，我是说，我们去霍格莫德庆祝一下。”他在他耳边低声说道。哈利看着他，终于露出了一个笑容。<br/>“庆祝什么？庆祝我没有躺在校医院里？”<br/>“对，庆祝你没有躺在校医院里。”<br/>“避开其他人？”<br/>“避开其他人。”<br/>他们走进礼堂，许多同学朝哈利看来，德拉科注意到布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的人都已经落座了。当他们开始用餐的时候，那种心悸感又回来了，令德拉科有点想吐。见鬼，这是波特的比赛，不是他的，他对自己说道。想想别的……比如他们之前是怎么练习飞来咒的……不，这好像让他更紧张了，别想这个……<br/>他们从晚上练习到了凌晨，对着书上的指示一次一次挥杖、念咒，试图把摆在桌上的羊皮纸、羽毛笔、书本、水杯、茶壶召唤过来。一开始，他们只能让桌上的物件微微移动，有时候这种移动甚至都很难用肉眼辨别。德拉科之前信心满满地保证自己已经掌握了飞来咒的秘诀，但实际情况是他的成功率并不比哈利高多少。<br/>“你不是说你有时候能成功吗？”在第十次失败的时候，哈利一屁股坐在沙发上，问道。<br/>“我成功了一次。我敢保证那时候垫子朝我飞过来了，”德拉科有些不高兴，“是真的，波特！羽毛笔飞来！”<br/>他用力地挥舞着魔杖，羽毛笔始终安静地躺在桌子上，一动不动。哈利有些头痛，敷衍道：<br/>“哦，我当然相信。”<br/>他们休息了一会儿，又继续练习，然而始终没有突破。哈利提议第二天去找赫敏帮忙——他之前听说她已经掌握了，但这个想法马上遭到了德拉科的激烈反对。他在休息室里走来走去，坚持说他们一定能学会，完全没有必要向赫敏求助。哈利拗不过他，去盥洗室洗了把冷水脸，继续钻研。休息室的壁炉静静地燃烧着，火焰吞噬着木头，德拉科觉得空气在渐渐变冷，他的手指非常僵硬。他们都又困又累，直到凌晨才有了进展——哈利成功将一只苹果召唤到了手中，他兴奋地咬了一口，非常甜。<br/>“嘿，看这里，马尔福！”<br/>“哦，恭喜你，波特，”德拉科有气无力地拍了拍手，“对了，那只苹果没洗过。”<br/>“呃，等等，它是从哪儿来的？”<br/>“克拉布的臭袜子边上。”<br/>德拉科回过神来，看着面前的烙饼、培根、茄汁黄豆和熏牛肉，没有一点胃口。他应该感到兴奋，像其他人一样……看他们笑得多开心……说到底，这场比赛和他没有关系，不是吗？又不是他去冒险……德拉科不知道自己是怎么离开礼堂的，时间过得飞快，第一堂课一转眼就过去了，他们又坐在了餐桌前，开始吃午餐了。德拉科感觉自己仿佛在梦游似的，他相信哈利一定也是这种感受。他看向哈利，想说点什么，这时斯内普教授匆匆走进礼堂，所有人都看着他。他穿过长餐桌，走到哈利背后，拍了一下他的肩膀，低声说道：“该去场地了，波特。”<br/>“好的。”哈利一下子站了起来，他的叉子掉在了盘里，当啷一响。<br/>“你会成功的，波特，”德拉科抓住了他的胳膊，“别紧张——我相信你。”<br/>哈利握了一下他的手，没说话，跟着斯内普离开了礼堂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科定定地看着他的背影，他们慢慢走下石阶，身体被地平线吃掉了，消失在了他的视野中。德拉科感觉胸口非常冰冷，空落落的。他浮皮潦草地扒拉了几口熏肉，喝了一杯草莓汁，怔怔地坐着，旁边的潘西和达芙妮正兴致勃勃地讨论着比赛项目。实际上，所有人都在讨论着一切，而他与他们格格不入。<br/>“第一个项目会是什么？”<br/>“一定是非常有挑战性的……”<br/>“哦，我实在太期待了……”<br/>有人拍了一下德拉科的肩膀，后者猛地弹了一下，扭过头。是潘西。<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“什么什么事？”潘西不满地说道，“我和达芙妮来问你，波特准备得怎么样了？他有信心吗？”<br/>“我怎么知道，”德拉科正烦心，懒得和她掰扯，“待会儿看就知道了。”<br/>吃完午餐，各个学院的院长便带着学生前往场地。斯莱特林们跟着回来的斯内普教授往前走，他们绕过禁林边缘，德拉科注意到树丛旁边有两个大帐篷，一个是黄色的，一个是黑色的。身旁的布雷斯戳了戳他，低声问道：“这是勇士们候场的地方吗？”<br/>“有可能……”<br/>“经过场地的时候，不要踩到帐篷，”斯内普回头看了他们一眼，“德拉科，不要掀帘子。”<br/>德拉科讪讪地把手缩了回来，他不舍得盯着那两个帐篷，也许哈利就在里面，不，他肯定在里面，他知道他走过去了吗？……他们走进入口，这儿几天前还什么也没有，现在已经布置好了看台、围栏和裁判台。学生们陆陆续续地按学院顺序在看台上落座，兴奋地东张西望，人声鼎沸。不一会儿，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生也来了，坐在斯莱特林位置的旁边。德拉科正发着呆，不远处忽然传来一阵震耳欲聋的吼叫声，把所有人都吓了一跳。<br/>“那是什么？”潘西小声问道。德拉科转过头去，在高大的树丛后方，有一抹巨大的黑影一闪而过。他握紧了手指。<br/>“是狮子，肯定是狮子！”<br/>“我觉得不是……”<br/>四周吵吵嚷嚷，大家都在议论刚才的吼声。对面的裁判席已经坐满了，担任裁判的是四个学院校长以及魔法部的巴蒂·克劳奇和卢多·巴格曼。德拉科望着刚才出现黑影的地方，他不知道哈利是不是已经在抽签了——他抽到了什么？千万不要是匈牙利树蜂……哦，巴格曼站起来了，第一个出场的勇士是谁？等一下，他还没有做好心理准备……<br/>“今天，我们在这里举行三强争霸赛的第一个比赛项目。我们为每个勇士准备了一条火龙，他们将通过抽签选择自己的火龙，任务目标是从火龙身下取得金蛋，”巴格曼说道，“好了，想必大家都已经等不及了，让我们有请第一位勇士——来自霍格沃茨的塞德里克！”<br/>全场爆发出一阵疯狂的鼓掌声、尖叫声和欢呼声，如同野兽的咆哮，德拉科一瞬间感到有些昏眩。场内吹响了哨声，塞德里克从帐篷里走出来，几位驯龙人将一只巨大的银蓝色瑞典短鼻龙赶到场地内，把金蛋放在火龙身下。德拉科死死盯着那恐怖的庞然大物，屏住了呼吸。不，他喃喃着，不……不……<br/>所有人似乎都被火龙震住了，一时间没有人说话。大多数人都是第一次见到火龙，瑞典短鼻龙匍匐在地上就有两层楼那么高，德拉科可以想象如果它完全站立起来，恐怕能和霍格沃茨的城堡一样高。<br/>塞德里克慢慢往前走，停在火龙对面。他将一块石头变成了猎狗，似乎打算以此吸引火龙的注意力。四周回响着此起彼伏的尖叫、呐喊和倒吸冷气，潘西一直在喃喃自语，吵得德拉科心烦意乱。这招一开始确实起了点作用，但当塞德里克溜到火龙后方，想要偷走金蛋时，火龙猛地转过头，朝他抓去——几个女生尖叫了起来。不，不……<br/>“喔唷，好危险，太危险了！”卢多·巴格曼叫道。德拉科强烈地希望他能闭嘴。<br/>塞德里克敏捷地抱着金蛋后退，但还是没能完全躲开。他一下台，驯龙人便上来给火龙喷喷雾，稳定它的情绪。下一个上场的是芙蓉，然后是克鲁姆……克鲁姆用一个咒语击中了火龙的眼睛，它痛苦地咆哮着，疯狂地跺脚，将金蛋旁边的真蛋踩碎了一半。但他还是拿到了金蛋，整个观众席都在欢呼、鼓掌，高尔的胳膊肘撞了德拉科好几下，他毫不客气地顶了回去。他已经知道哈利将要面对的火龙是哪一只了，正是最危险的匈牙利树蜂。这真是最糟糕的结果，他想。千万不要出事，波特……<br/>卢多·巴格曼吹响了口哨，帐篷的帘子拉开了，一个瘦削的男孩走出来。和其他勇士相比，他矮了一个头，看起来有些瘦小。德拉科无意识地抿住了嘴唇，双手紧握在一起。哈利走到巨大的匈牙利树蜂面前，他似乎只有火龙的半只小腿那么高——也许还没有。他举起魔杖，袍子在风中猎猎飞舞。<br/>“火弩箭飞来！”哈利喊道。他的声音很远，德拉科相信只有他听清了他在说什么。<br/>来了，他想，他们的努力能不能成功，就看这一刻了。<br/>空气中传来一阵穿梭的声音，细细的，如同火车巡回。德拉科条件反射地扭过头，一眼便看见了一团飞快接近的黑影，连忙低下头。耳边响起一片低低的惊呼，火弩箭从头顶掠过，被台下的哈利一把抓住，他骑了上去，两腿一蹬飞了起来。德拉科抬起头，目光紧紧追随着他的身影。一切比他想的要好得多，骑上扫帚的哈利如鱼得水，他灵活地在空中穿梭，越飞越高，巨大的树蜂跟着他仰起脖子，投射下大片阴影。<br/>哈利在魁地奇上很有天赋，这是公认的。他在二年级的时候就参加选拔进入了魁地奇球队，打败了原来的找球手特伦斯·希格斯，这让德拉科闷闷不乐了几天，因为他参选追球手失败了。当然，到了三年级，他就强行加入了球队——用他爸爸提供给全队的火弩箭。<br/>“没有你的份，波特，”那时，面对哈利的目光，德拉科讥讽道，“你不需要，是不是？你是斯莱特林最好的找球手嘛。”<br/>因为这句话，他们又吵了好几天架，谁都不理对方。哈利的火弩箭是后来小天狼星送的，他非常喜欢它，骑着它拿下了三年级的魁地奇杯。而现在，他仍在升高，一圈一圈地绕着火龙的脖子飞，在德拉科眼中，他已经成了一个黑色的小点。树蜂甩动着长满尖刺的尾巴，试图将他打下来，但哈利已经飞得太高了，它够不着他。树蜂澄黄的眼睛紧跟着他，在哈利不停地撩拨下，它终于慢慢展开有十几米的膜翅，一点一点站了起来，伸长脖子去够着哈利。树蜂喷出了一团火焰，被哈利敏捷地躲开了。<br/>德拉科的心脏悬在了嗓子眼，他的肚子疼得厉害，哈利的一举一动都令他心惊胆战。哈利盘旋着，再一次躲过树蜂火焰的袭击，但他的后背却被它长尾上的利刺刮中了。德拉科倒吸一口气，忍不住叫了一声“波特”，幸好没有人注意到——大家都被这惊险的一幕吓到了。<br/>哈利的身影晃了一下，没有停顿，反而猛地向下俯冲。他绕至树蜂身后，趁它还没有反应过来从它身下捞走了金蛋，马上拉开距离，快速上升，飞到了火龙上方，高举着金蛋。<br/>“看呀！”观众席沸腾起来，巴格曼高声大喊，“你们快看呀！我们年级最小的勇士以最快的速度拿到了金蛋！这将会缩小波特先生与其他勇士之间的差距！”<br/>全场掌声雷动，人潮汹涌，无数霍格沃茨学生站起来，激动地呐喊着，挥舞着手中的旗子。几个驯龙人匆匆跑上来围着树蜂施咒，安抚它的情绪。哈利缓缓降落在场地边上，朝外走去，不一会儿，德拉科踮起脚也看不见他的身影了。他推开旁边几个大喊大叫的斯莱特林，跳下台阶，噔噔噔地跑下看台，朝帐篷跑去。<br/>德拉科冲出围栏，正好看见斯内普带着哈利走进了黑色帐篷，庞弗雷夫人跟在他们身边。原来这是急救帐篷，德拉科想。他掀开帐篷的帘子跑进去，哈利坐在病床上，庞弗雷夫人掀起他的袍子，用一种冒烟的、味道很难闻的紫色药水清洗他的伤口。<br/>“火龙！去年是摄魂怪，今年是火龙，接下来他们还要把什么东西带进这所学校？你还算幸运……伤口很浅……不过先要清洗一下，我再给你治疗……”<br/>“波特！”德拉科叫道，跑到哈利旁边，“你怎么样？”<br/>哈利张了张嘴，还没回答，帘子又被掀了起来，是赫敏和罗恩。“哈利，你真出色！”赫敏一进来就尖声说道，“你真是太棒了！真是太棒了！”<br/>德拉科警惕地盯着他们，他注意到罗恩脸色发白，似乎要说什么，但他并不想听他说话。<br/>“他要休息了，你们别挤在这儿——”<br/>“哈利，”罗恩一脸严肃地说道，声音有些僵硬，“不管是什么人把你的名字扔进了那只火焰杯——我——我认为他们是想要你的命！”<br/>“你在说什么呢？”德拉科皱起眉头，“别说这些奇怪的话，韦斯莱。波特他需要休息——”<br/>“没关系，”哈利说道，按住了德拉科的胳膊，“我原谅你，罗恩。我不在意了。”<br/>罗恩露出了一个笑容，德拉科翻了个白眼。庞弗雷夫人用魔杖捅了捅哈利的伤口，他背部的划痕马上便愈合了。<br/>“好了，安安静静地坐一分钟——坐下！然后你就可以去看你的得分了。”<br/>庞弗雷夫人说完后便快步走出帐篷，德拉科听见她在隔壁隔间说道：“你感觉怎么样，迪戈里？”<br/>“我跟你说，波特，迪戈里用了一个特别怪的招数，”他迫不及待地对哈利说道，“他把地上的一块石头变成了猎犬，让它吸引火龙的注意力。一开始这起了效果，但后来火龙觉得他比猎犬更重要一些，返回去追他，结果把他抓伤了。”<br/>“你用的时间是最短的，哈利，”罗恩说道，“也是最巧妙的——我是这么认为的。不过你受了伤，他们可能会扣点分。”<br/>“所有人都受了伤，”德拉科反驳道，“芙蓉·德拉库尔被火龙的火焰喷到了。克鲁姆给火龙施了一个强力的咒语，把它的眼睛打伤了，结果火龙踩碎了很多真蛋。”<br/>“呃，我知道了，”哈利见他们有吵起来的预兆，连忙说道，“现在是不是快要打分了？”<br/>“是的，哈利，”赫敏说道，“我们可以出去了。”<br/>哈利拿起金蛋和火弩箭，站起身往外走，德拉科跟在他身后。经过罗恩时，他故意撞了他一下，后者低声骂了一句很难听的话。<br/>“罗恩！”赫敏小声叫道。德拉科猛地回过头，伸手要去掏魔杖，哈利用力拉了他手臂一把，把他拽出了门。<br/>“他骂我，波特！”<br/>“行了，我看到了，”哈利压低了声音，“你撞他做什么？”<br/>“看他不顺眼，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“现在来道歉，之前干什么去了？”<br/>哈利没接话，他懒得提醒德拉科，他之前的态度和罗恩没有区别。他们回到场地，树蜂已经被带走了，哈利能看见四个评委高高地坐在金色的椅子上。他转过头，罗恩和赫敏朝他走来，他对他们招了招手。<br/>“他们要给你打分了，每个人的最高评分不超过十分。”罗恩说道。哈利眯着眼眺望着，看见第一位裁判——马克西姆夫人——把她的魔杖举向空中。一缕长长的银丝带般的东西从魔杖里喷了出来，扭曲着形成一个大大的“8”字。<br/>“还不错！”罗恩大声说道，“她应该是因为你受伤了才给你扣的分！”<br/>观众席响起了一阵欢呼，德拉科想要和哈利说话，但后者一直看着罗恩，这让他感到极为不快。见鬼，这群格兰芬多什么时候离开？待会儿他还要和波特去霍格莫德呢，他们可别来捣乱……<br/>克劳奇先生给出了9分，卢多·巴格曼给出了10分，四周响起此起彼伏的掌声和尖叫，罗恩和赫敏用力地鼓着掌。这时，卡卡洛夫举起了魔杖，他停顿了一会儿，杖尖喷出了一个“4”。<br/>“这个卑鄙的家伙！”德拉科愤怒地喊道，罗恩也同时咒骂起来，两人对视了一眼，马上别过了头。<br/>“他给克鲁姆打了10分，”德拉科说道，“这个无耻的、偏心的丑八怪，我要告诉我爸爸，他——”<br/>“你爸爸才不会在乎呢。”哈利终于看向了他，耸耸肩。实际上，他也不在乎卡卡洛夫给他打多少分，就算零分又怎么样呢？他的朋友们都在他身边支持他、鼓励他，而其他霍格沃茨的同学们在看到他所面对的挑战后，也开始为他加油欢呼。有这些就足够了，最后能得第几名，他一点也不在意。<br/>分数统计结束了，裁判们从裁判席下来，同学们也陆陆续续离开场地，往城堡走去。下午的阳光非常猛烈，令哈利感到刺眼。罗恩的哥哥查理·韦斯莱——那群驯龙人中的一个——小跑过来通知哈利，让他先回到帐篷里，卢多·巴格曼有话要对勇士们说。<br/>“你表现得太出色了，”查理说道，“我们都为你感到高兴。”<br/>哈利向他道谢，和他的朋友们告别，朝帐篷走去。在临走前，德拉科用力推了一下他的肩膀，在他耳边说道：“我在外面等你。”<br/>“噢，好——”<br/>“别忘了我们的约定。”<br/>哈利摸了摸鼻子，抱了他一下，后者触电般地一缩，似乎是吓到了。<br/>“你干什么，波特？”德拉科尖声说道。<br/>“呃，我只是想感谢你——好吧，是有点恶心，我先走了。”<br/>“别忘了那件事！”他在他背后提醒道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>